poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster
Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster is another all-new movie by DisneyJSman. It appeared on YouTube on 2-17-2012. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends meet five appliances—a radio, Radio; a lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; a vacuum cleaner, Kirby; and a toaster, Toaster—who live in an vacant cabin located in the countryside. Each day they await their "Master", a child whom they have not seen for many years, with a growing sense of abandonment. When a car stops at the cabin and turns out to be a real estate broker placing a "for sale" sign, the appliances spiral into despair. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find the Master. The appliances rig up a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcasted from the city, where the Master lives. From the cabin to the big city, the appliances and our heroes have many harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others and blows Blanky and Tigger up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky and Tigger, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby. Kirby dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances, Pooh and the gang wash up into the middle of a swamp. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in quicksand, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store. At the store they meet a group of partially dismantled or broken appliances, who have given up on hope and await being disassembled and sold. After Radio is taken from the shelf and is about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances, Pooh and the gang trick St. Peters, allowing them all to escape and head into the city. The Master, whose name is revealed to be Rob, lives in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college. Rob leaves with his girlfriend Chris to head back to the cabin to pick up the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become disappointed and jealous. When the appliances, Pooh and the gang arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances convince them that they are outdated and unusable, tossing them into the garbage, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Rob and Chris return home after thinking his original appliances have been stolen. Rob's black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts fake advertisements and convinces Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal for replacements. At the junkyard, the appliances lose hope and put themselves at the mercy of a giant magnetic crane that picks up junk and places it on a conveyor belt that leads into a car crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged and attempt to foil the magnetic crane in order to allow Rob to find them. After being thwarted several times, the evil magnetic crane picks up Rob himself as well as the appliances, except for Toaster, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and drops them on the compactor's conveyor belt. In a climactic act of self-sacrifice, Toaster leaps into the compactor's drive gears and stops the machine from destroying all of the appliances and Rob. Rob returns to the apartment with our heroes and all of the appliances in tow, including a now mangled Toaster. Rob repairs the Toaster and takes all of them to college with him. Trivia *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday Mornings at the time when The Brave Little Toaster was first released on Home Video in 1991. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyJSman Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films